Beautiful Tragedy
by impossiblecactus
Summary: It's Valentines day, almost a year after Light's death, and Misa is extremely sad still, even if she doesn't love him anymore.


Beautiful Tragedy

--

Misa was looking through a scrapbook of pictures of her and Light. She recently received word that he had died, and she was devastated. It was valentines day, almost a year after the first and only true love died. She tried so many times to get him out of her head, to just forget him, but it was impossible. She tried modeling again for a few months, but kept getting fired because she was unable to smile in any of her pictures, she also developed the habit of smoking.

She was lonely. She was always lonely, even if she was with Light. Even she doubted Light's love for her during their relationship, but kept pushing the thought away, though now she knew that Light never really loved her. She felt it in the depth of her heart. Light never even cared about her. She felt he was using her, but she cursed herself for not remembering why she was being used.

All of Misa's friends tried to do as much as they can to help her feel better. She received hundreds of phone calls, dozens of bouquets of flowers, endless boxes of chocolates, and thousands of fan and friend letters of people telling her to feel better, but she would never feel better. There was no point for her existence anymore, and she knew it.

--

That afternoon, she took a nap. Her dream was very vivid, very real.

"_Misa, when I am the god of this world, you will be the goddess." _

"_Oh, Light!" and she hugged her one true love tightly._

This she remembered, but then something different happened.

_The perspective changes from Misa's smiling to Light's face. On his face there is a cold sneer, a sneer of triumph and a sneer of something demonic._

She woke up in a cold sweat. "He..." she breathed... "He was Kira...but then...if he used me it was because..." She closed her eyes to try to remember a conversation she overheard between Light and Ryuzaki.

"_I suspect your girlfriend, Misa Amane, to be the Second Kira." She couldn't see what Ryuzaki was doing, but it sounded as if her were chewing on something gooey._

"Yes..." she said aloud, "If he associated with me at all, than it must've been because I was the Second Kira, so I could've been of help to him, but why can't I remember it?!" She threw the battery-operated clock next to her bed threw the window. It shattered the glass, causing it to spill over the floor near her large window.

Misa grabbed the outfit she wore on the day of Ryuzaki's death, and put it on. She fixed her make up to look exactly how she remembered it. Misa had a great memory, why couldn't she remember being the Second Kira? How did Kira even kill? How did she manage to kill all of those innocent people?

She entered the elevator. It was empty at that time, everyone was usually still at work or out drinking by then. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. She pressed the button to go to the roof.

She looked over the large sky on spread of buildings. She closed her eyes and stepped over the safety line in the building. She was only an inch away from the edge. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to hurt anyone else or be a bother to anyone else." As her makeup ran down her face, the sky became a pink and orange color. "This is all because of you, light." She took one more step, and that was her last step.

--

The task force checked their local news channel to see if there was any particularly interesting news. Matsuda held the remote looking quite bored until he heard the words. "Misa Amane found dead today after committing suicide by jumping off a building. Many believe it was because of the death of her fiancée, Light Yagami. Many say she was acting strangely a while before the suicide. She was still dressed beautifully, though. It's sad, but it's such a beautiful tragedy."

Misa was the depth of what beautiful tragedy meant.

--

This one's pretty sad, eh? Unless you hated Misa... I love Misa, she's one of my favorite characters, so I thought that her life was so beautifully tragic, and then I conjured up this idea.

It's another short one...I'm not very good at writing long stories with chapters, or at least I was never able to stay interested and finish it. There was one with chapters that I finished, but it was such a bad story. Well, it was something silly. It was that all the Death Note characters would be involved in the musical production of RENT, and it was so bad, it made me laugh so hard about how bad it was. The longest one I ever wrote though, was 25 chapters, and then I just gave up on it and never finished it.

The whole time writing this, I was listening to the song "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult. It seemed like a fitting song for Misa.


End file.
